


if you wanna believe that anything could stop me

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Concert, Dancing, Dua lipa - Freeform, F/F, First Meeting, Love, choni, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: The redhead suddenly felt her worries melt away as Toni danced with her. She felt the beat of the music, the power of the crowd, the hammering in her chest, and let go. Cheryl hooked her arms around Toni’s neck and swayed with her; the pinkette could not keep the smile off of her face as they danced. Toni grabbed her arm and spun her effortlessly which caused Cheryl to laugh excitedly, her tongue poking from her smile. The shorter girl gripped Cheryl’s hips again, her front pressed into the redhead’s backside as they began to grind on each other.Toni held her so close, so rough yet so gentle, as they rocked into each other, perfectly on beat. Cheryl could feel Toni’s breath on her neck, only making her sweat more as her inner temperature rose. Cheryl reached down and laced her fingers with Toni’s, pulling her slightly smaller frame further into her back. The redhead let out a breathy moan that she hoped only she heard.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	if you wanna believe that anything could stop me

**Author's Note:**

> i have never had to describe so much clothing in my LIFE.  
> i'm a huge dua stan so when i found out miss toni topaz is one as well i flipped my shit and instantly knew i had to write a choni/dua fic.  
> it's fun and flirty so i hope you enjoy choni meeting at a dua lipa concert!

Cheryl was busy painting her toes a cherry red when her cell phone rang. She raised an eyebrow and plucked it from its spot on her counter. Veronica was calling and the redhead contemplated letting it go to voicemail. The Latina only called when she needed Cheryl for something; it wasn’t like the redhead minded. It was close enough to friendship for her to agree to her shenanigans. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hello, Bombshell! How’s my favorite redhead?” _

Cheryl rolled her eyes; Veronica definitely wanted something. “Great, I am currently painting my toes-”

_ “That’s nice. Listen, do you like Dua Lipa?” _

“Dula, whom?”

_ “No, DOO-AH LEE-PA.” _

“I’m not quite sure as to who that is?” Cheryl murmured, sensing Veronica’s annoyance with her.

_ “She’s a pop star, totally on the up and up. Please tell me you’ve at least heard New Rules or One Kiss.” _

Oh. Now those rang a bell. “Yes, I most definitely have.”

_ “Thank God. Well Daddy bought me some tickets. It’s GA only and we missed meet and greet, but it’ll still be fun. You in, Bombshell?” _

“Wait, you're asking me?” Cheryl stuttered. The redhead was always last on Veronica’s list. If the raven haired girl was doing anything she would always drag along either Josie, Betty, or  _ both,  _ leaving Cheryl with some serious FOMO. Excitement and hope grew in her chest, maybe she was finally  _ first  _ pick.

_ “Yes, Josie is coming along too. I  _ **_originally_ ** _ asked Betty, but the poor girl is sick.” _

“Oh,” the redhead replied, feeling herself deflate in her position on the rim of her tub. She shifted, smudging her nail polish, and she huffed angrily. 

_ “Please tell me you’re coming! I’d hate to waste the ticket.” _

“When… When is the concert?” Cheryl sighed. 

_ “In two days,”  _ Veronica replied.  _ “It’s at the Hammerstein Ballroom.” _

“Can I think on it?”

_ “Sure, C! Not too long though,”  _ the raven haired girl laughed. _ “Talk to you later, kisses!” _

The beeping of an ended call rattled Cheryl’s ear and she pulled away from the phone, replacing it on her bathroom counter. Anger boiled hot in her chest. She would  _ not  _ be going to this lame concert. Cheryl Blossom was  _ not  _ second choice.

Second choice  _ wasn’t _ so bad… right?

She was going to a concert, a  _ totally _ grammable moment. She would get to dress up, put on some shimmery makeup, and dance around. She would get to be with  _ friends. _

Cheryl didn’t know what to do. The invite from her chum was a backhanded compliment, but she was eager to accept it. It would be  _ fun.  _ Everything was  _ fine.  _ It would be  **_fun_ ** . Everything was  **_fine_ ** .

She quickly texted Veronica to accept the invitation and she hoped that Betty had the flu so the blonde couldn’t resurrect at the last second and steal  _ her _ ticket.

Cheryl felt  _ giddy.  _ She hadn’t been to a concert since her senior year of high school when her then girlfriend, Heather, had dragged her to see Little Mix. She had quite a good time at the show just because Heather was having a good time. They danced, kissed, and had their first time back in their hotel room. It was  _ magical _ to say the least.

She hadn’t gone to another concert as to not ruin the sacredness of what had happened and the redhead had a peculiar music taste that didn’t allow for concerts, not that she was even  _ interested. _ She often just listened to instrumental tracks. Cheryl danced to the pop music of today, but didn’t partake in a lot of the hype.

She had heard Dua Lipa at college parties and on the radio, but didn’t really know the lyrics or anything about her. Cheryl didn’t even know what she looked like.

The redhead looked herself up and down in the mirror; her black thin choker, black, off shoulder, crop top, checkered red skirt and black Louboutins, that she had perfected wearing for  _ hours, _ completed the look. Her cherry lips pulled into a confident smile as she headed for the door to meet Veronica and Josie.

She waited outside for the Uber carrying her friends to pull up. It was a beautiful summer day in New York. It was warm, the sun shining, but it wasn’t humid much to Cheryl’s enjoyment. Her hair could not keep a curl if it was humid. She pulled out her umbrella, hanging it over her head to avoid the harmful rays of the sun on her delicate, exposed skin.

A black SUV pulled up and the back window rolled down producing a waving Veronica who ushered the redhead inside. 

“You look  _ hot,” _ Veronica greeted, looking her up and down as Cheryl slid into the middle seat. 

“Thank you,” the taller girl smiled.

“Hey, Cheryl,” Josie said. “You do look hot, very  _ you _ .”

Veronica and Josie giggled at her comment and Cheryl arched an eyebrow, looking between the two. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, just when Jos, B, and I go to concerts we like to dress similarly to the artist or to the album style,” Veronica hummed.

“Oh, I-I didn’t know,” the redhead said, her cheeks blazing red from her embarrassment. Heather never mentioned that rule. They just wore what they were comfortable in.

“Nah, you're fine,” Josie smiled warmly, rubbing the redhead’s back. 

Cheryl’s eyes, again, looked between the two girls, taking in what they were wearing. It really wasn’t  _ them _ , but it was cute, nonetheless. 

Josie wore some black, ski type pants with blocky, red designs, a black bra, chunky, white tennis shoes, and a fanny pack. 

Veronica wore white pants, a yellow long sleeve with the chest cut out to reveal her cleavage, and white boots.

Cheryl felt horribly left out,  _ again. _ The redhead looked cute, but her outfit felt less fun and flirty and definitely didn’t match the vibe of the other two.

“Ugh, I bet Dua is going to look  _ sickening  _ tonight,” Veronica smiled, typing away on her phone. 

Josie nodded, her eyes also glued to her phone. “I bet you 20 bucks that she’s going to wear high waisted pants and a bra.”

“Deal,” the raven haired girl smirked.

Cheryl fidgeted with her skirt, a frown on her face. When they got to the venue it would be better. When they got to the venue it would be  _ better.  _ When they got to the venue it would be  **_better._ **

It was  _ not better _ as Cheryl had hoped. They stood in a long line, in the blazing sun. Cheryl frowned under her umbrella watching as the two girls in front of her laughed and talked intimately with each other. They were taking Snapchat and Instagram story videos, completely ignoring Cheryl,  _ again. _

The redhead felt like crying, she shouldn’t have come. 

_ Fuck _ waiting in line.

_ Fuck _ Veronica and Josie.

_ Fuck _ Betty for getting sick.

_ Fuck  _ second choice.

And  _ fuck _ Dua Lipa.

Her music was  _ mediocre  _ at best…. Stupid,  _ stupid,  _ **_stupid_ ** .

“Oh my God, I love your outfit!” Veronica squealed, pulling the redhead out of the swirling storm in her mind.

“Hey, thanks,” A raspy voice rang out. Cheryl leaned over slightly to see a  _ gorgeous _ girl with bubble gum pink hair and a guy with spiky black hair and a snake tattooed on his bicep talking to her company.

They didn’t  _ look _ like Dua Lipa fans. Everyone else was wearing bright colors and funky prints. The duo in front of her looked more like they were going to a rock show. The girl wore a purple plaid skirt, a bra that made her chest look  _ irresistible _ , and black doc martens. Her hair was parted into two small space buns while the rest of her pink waves flowed over her shoulders, and her makeup was sparkly, yet smokey. The man next to her wore a cut off, red, plaid shirt, ripped black jeans and matching docs. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes, which added to how intimidating he looked. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” Josie asked, gesturing to the boy. He raised an eyebrow.

“Ew, he’s my  _ brother _ ,” the girl laughed.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Josie winced. 

“Nah, it’s fine. People always assume we’re together because we don’t look alike,” the pinkette said.

“There’s a reason we don’t look alike, T. We’re  _ step  _ siblings,” the man chortled, removing his glasses. His eyes were kind and soft making Cheryl instantly feel more relaxed. 

“You just  _ love  _ to point that out don’t you,” the small girl joked, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. “Same, difference.” 

“Same, difference,” he agreed, rubbing the side she knocked into.

“I’m Veronica and this is Josie,” Veronica said, introducing them. “And behind us  _ sulking _ is the very easily burnt, Cheryl.” 

The pink haired girl shifted slightly to make eye contact with the redhead. Cheryl shivered as the girls eyes roamed along her body with a look of appreciation. “I’m Antoinette and this is Fangs. You guys can call me Toni though.”

“I like Antoinette,” Veronica smiled and Josie scoffed slightly. 

“Toni’s cool with me,” the scoffing girl replied.

“Hey, Cheryl… I, uh, like your outfit. That skirt is awesome and I applaud you for wearing heels to a concert,” Toni smiled. “You’re brave for that.” Fangs scoffed at her comment with an all knowing eye roll.

“Thank you,” Cheryl blushed, stepping forward slightly. 

“You want some water?” Toni asked, looking at Cheryl before moving her eyes to glance at the other two. 

“Sure,” Josie smiled. Fangs pulled a water bottle out of a paper bag and handed it to her. 

“I would also love some,” Cheryl replied, lowly.

“Of course,” Toni smirked, handing her a bottle. It wasn’t particularly cold, but it was perfect for her. 

The pinkette seemed very interested in Cheryl. She  _ included _ her. Toni asked her questions, cared about what she was doing there; it was  _ riveting. _ Cheryl felt like a  _ human being,  _ not an extra that Veronica carried with her out of pity. 

Toni stepped under Cheryl’s umbrella with her, making the redhead’s breath get caught in her throat, “So you like Dua, huh? Or are you here for the opener?”

“Who’s opening?” Cheryl asked quietly and Toni smiled at her. Butterflies fluttered in the slightly taller girl’s stomach.

“Clairo.”

“Who-oh?”

The pinkette laughed, “You’re funny, Cheryl.”

“Thank you,” Cheryl replied.

“And you don’t seem like much of a  _ sulker.” _

Cheryl grew a bit red at her comment, “Oh, I’m not.” She  _ wasn’t  _ a sulker, by definition. She merely wasn’t having fun which made the  _ appearance  _ of sulking. Cheryl was mad Veronica even tied her to that mindset, especially in front of the beautiful stranger. 

“I figured. Tonight’s gonna be fun. You’ll see,” Toni smirked.

Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip, “I believe you.”

Veronica and Josie watched the flirty interaction blankly and continued to talk intimately with each other. Fangs easily minded his own business, casually people watching. All of Toni’s attention was on the redhead and Cheryl gluttonously drank it up.

Cheryl was absolutely enamored by the pink haired girl. She was kind, complementary, and wildly sexy. The redhead contemplated asking for Toni’s number when Veronica and Josie squealed, pulling Cheryl from her motivation.

“They’re letting people in!” Veronica called, watching as the line easily filed into the venue. Toni rejoined Fangs’ side as they slowly inched forward. A frown began holding Cheryl’s face once more. 

Once inside, Cheryl easily lost track of Toni. The small girl darted one way with her brother and Cheryl lost her in the crowd. Her face pulled into an even deeper frown. Toni was  _ gone _ , but her butterflies remained.

The redhead sighed, ditching her umbrella at the coat check and following her friends into the crowd. There weren’t many people in front of them, but more people filed in from the back enclosing Cheryl in bodies. Veronica and Josie held each other giddily, standing in front of the redhead, who crossed her arms and pouted.

Cheryl was not above having a temper tantrum in a public place. Any comfort she felt went right out the door. She hated this.

The opener came and went. The girl was good, a soothing voice captured the crowd. Her sound put Cheryl more at ease, but the closer Dua came to being onstage, the more the room vibrated, and the more the room vibrated, the more out of place Cheryl felt.

Not many people knew the opener’s songs, but she felt like she was going to be one of the few who didn’t know Dua’s music. 

The lights dimmed and the crowd roared. Cheryl watched curiously as strong bass filled the air and the crowd surged forward. 

A British accent rang out, “ _ NEW YORK, ARE YOU READY?” _

Cheryl’s jaw dropped as Dua Lipa walked out on stage. She was tall, tanned, and  _ beyond  _ gorgeous. The redhead would have to remember to follow her on Instagram. 

The crowd cheered happily, swaying and dancing to the beat of the first catchy song. Cheryl nodded her head along to it, looking around at all of the people screaming out the lyrics with wide smiles on their faces. Included in that was Veronica and Josie, who linked arms with each other and swayed and bounced to the erratic beat. 

They didn’t care where Cheryl was.

The redhead stopped her small movements and stood staring up at Dua on stage. The artist was smiling ear to ear as she danced. The beat swiftly changed and she moved onto the next song, eyeing the crowd warmly. 

Cheryl hummed in appreciation, trying to focus on the literal  _ goddess  _ in front of her and not on her raging emotions.

Six songs in and things began to slow down. A gorgeous piano was brought out. It was completely see through with sunflowers arranged inside. Dua leaned against it as a curly haired boy played the keys, stunningly.

Cheryl felt the crowd settle comfortably, no one was moving around or clawing to get a better look. Josie and Veronica were still wrapped up in each other’s arms, swaying to the beat. Cheryl huffed behind them,  _ hoping  _ one of them would turn around and offer an open arm to her.

The next slow song played and Cheryl knew the offer wouldn’t happen. She stared at the dark floor, her eyes stinging with tears. 

A flash of pink caught her peripherals as the lights moved through the crowd. It could have been a trick of light or...  _ Toni? _

Cheryl glanced up and met the gaze of the pinkette, herself. The redhead cheeks warmed and she glanced away, only to look right back up. Toni’s eyes were still on her.

Cheryl smiled and threw a small wave. Toni smiled too, her eyes deep, dark, and curious. They were quite separated and it was pure luck Cheryl had even noticed her, but it seemed as though the shorter girl had showed up out of nowhere.

The redhead glanced at her friends in front of her and then back at Toni, who seemed to shift slightly towards her. Fangs was nowhere to be seen. Cheryl took a deep breath and also shifted over, nervously avoiding eye contact with the object of her desires. 

The more the concert stretched on, the closer the two girls became. It became clear to Cheryl that finding her was Toni’s mission and the pinkette would not stop until she completed it.

Cheryl’s heart hammered in her chest as the venue roared with an upbeat pop-y tune. Her heart seemingly dancing along to the song. The redhead turned, again looking at the shorter girl. This time, Toni’s eyes weren’t on her. They observed the stage, a wide smile spreading across her glossy lips. She rubbed them together absentmindedly and Cheryl smiled softly as she watched her. Toni looked so carefree and happy; her profile was stunning in itself, but the positive energy radiating off of her in the now blue lighting was everything and more.

They were so close, yet so far. The redhead feared that neither of them would take  _ that  _ step, but Cheryl pushed down those feelings. If the pinkette wasn’t going to make the move, Cheryl sure as hell would. 

The song ended and the crowd roared in applause. Girls bumped into the redhead as they moved around her, breaking her concentration on Toni. 

Dua began to address the crowd, introducing the next song. It was about heartbreak, a common theme with her music, but she discussed how this one had hopeful undertones and how she was proud of it for the success it had. The crowd cheered, all knowingly. 

Cheryl turned to look at Toni again, only to find her  _ gone.  _ Her thumping heart stopped, suddenly hit with  _ pain. _ She was just  _ gone. _ The redhead looked around, inching closer to where the shorter girl had once stood.

“This is Don’t Start Now,” Dua announced. A beat began to play and the crowd jumped excitedly to it. 

A raspy voice was suddenly in her ear, making her stop dead in her tracks, “I love this song. Wanna dance?”

Cheryl turned slowly, meeting eyes with the girl she had been shyly after all night. “I’d love to, Toni.”

Toni smiled widely at her, gripping her hips. Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat as the pinkette pulled her closer, rocking to the beat. 

The redhead suddenly felt her worries melt away as Toni danced with her. She felt the beat of the music, the power of the crowd, the hammering in her chest, and  _ let go.  _ Cheryl hooked her arms around Toni’s neck and swayed with her; the pinkette could not keep the smile off of her face as they danced. Toni grabbed her arm and spun her effortlessly which caused Cheryl to laugh excitedly, her tongue poking from her smile. The shorter girl gripped Cheryl’s hips again, her front pressed into the redhead’s backside as they began to grind on each other. 

Toni held her so close, so rough yet so gentle, as they rocked into each other, perfectly on beat. Cheryl could feel Toni’s breath on her neck, only making her sweat more as her inner temperature rose. Cheryl reached down and laced her fingers with Toni’s, pulling her slightly smaller frame further into her back. The redhead let out a breathy moan that she hoped  _ only she _ heard. 

The care. 

The  _ touch. _

The  **_intimacy._ **

It lit the redhead on fire. Having someone  _ want  _ her and make the effort to  _ hold  _ her. It was as intoxicating as the beat that swelled over the room.

Toni spun her around again; face to face, chest to chest. The pinkette’s stare bore deep into Cheryl’s soul with dark, hooded eyes. They both breathed heavily as the song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Cheryl wanted the song to play again; she didn’t want this moment to end; she didn’t want this  _ feeling  _ to end. 

They smiled at each other, enjoying the close proximity, when Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheek gently. Her tanned thumb, colored pink and purple from the lights, grazed the pale, equally as colorful, skin of the redhead. Brown eyes dropped to plump red lips and leaned in halfway, hoping red lips would go the extra mile to meet pink ones. 

Cheryl surged forward, pulling Toni’s bottom lip into her mouth. Her chest exploded with  _ fireworks  _ and the world just fucking  _ stopped. _ They kissed, lips moving against each other comfortably as they pushed and pulled. Tongues soon clashed and Cheryl moaned deeply, only egging Toni’s tender, ferocity onward.

Mouths opened and closed, tanned hands buried in red curls, pale hands gripped a purple skirt.

Amazing.

_ Perfect. _

**_Fucking show stopping._ **

A million words ran through Cheryl’s head, but one kept popping up in her foggy, rampant thoughts.  _ Passion.  _ This kiss was the  _ definition _ of passion. It was the leading example.

Toni’s hands dropped from Cheryl’s face and snaked down her body.

Passion.

They gripped her hips so mean, yet so fucking gentle. Cheryl’s mind swirled.

_ Passion. _

Tanned, ringed fingers soothingly rubbed before sliding around to palm at a red, clothed backside.

**_Passion._ **

“Mmm, fuck,” Cheryl murmured, pulling away from the pinkette to get even an ounce of oxygen back into her lungs before they, undoubtedly, went at it again. 

“You are so hot right now,” Toni  _ growled.  _

Her voice. My God, her  _ voice.  _ The gentle, raspiness.

The juxtaposition of the woman before her.

So hard, yet so soft.

So fucking- “Beautiful,” Cheryl breathed. “You’re so beautiful.”

Toni kissed her again, oh so gently. “So are you… so  _ fucking  _ beautiful.” The pinkette seemed to be a mind reader as well. Cheryl blushed slightly and bit down on her swollen and, no doubt, faded red lip. It was a miracle they could even hear each other over the commotion surrounding them; it was a miracle they had even met. Again, their lips touched; Toni captured Cheryl’s bottom lip, nibbling on it. It was a miracle they had  _ kissed. _ The redhead hoped it wasn’t a fluke; she prayed that Toni wouldn’t disappear as soon as their moment was gone.

The pinektte’s hands returned to Cheryl’s cheekbones, caressing them. Toni kissed her nose with a small laugh.

She wasn’t going anywhere, Cheryl just  _ knew. _

They stood wrapped in each other for the rest of the concert; Cheryl’s ill mood long since forgotten. 

Suddenly the concert was done. Dua left the stage. Encore finished and over with. The lights came on and Cheryl turned to look at Toni. She was so  _ perfect.  _ Her forehead shiny with sweat, her baby hairs sticking up and framing her face hectically.  _ Gorgeous. _

“I had fun, Cher,” she smiled, loosening her grip on the redhead slightly. 

“As did I,” Cheryl replied.

Toni’s eyes wandered over her face, “Can… Can I, uh, get your number?”

“Absolutely.”

They exchanged numbers quickly and Toni glanced around as the crowds began to move to the exit. “I gotta find Fangs. Catch you outside?”

Cheryl nodded, “Of course.” The redhead contemplated asking Toni to go with her, but the pinkette was gone. This time, Cheryl didn’t feel the pain in her chest. She felt utterly  _ content.  _

She left the venue, searching for her own friends when a hand grabbed her bicep. “There you fucking are, Bombshell. Where the hell did you go?” Veronica asked, her voice harsh.

“I was-”

“We were worried! You disappeared halfway through the concert and we couldn’t find you,” Josie pouted. 

“You noticed?” Cheryl asked in disbelief. 

Veronica scoffed, “Of course, we noticed.”

Suddenly more arms encircled Cheryl’s waist and a kiss was placed to her cheek.  _ Toni? _

“Found you,” the pinkette cooed. 

Veronica and Josie rolled their eyes with soft smiles. “I guess we just figured out where she was! Doing Antoinette in the bathroom,” Veronica smirked. 

“Oh, come on, Veronica,” Toni smiled. “We just danced. Isn’t that right, Cher?”

“You both are embarrassing her, look at her cheeks,” Fangs joked, pointing to how red she was becoming.

This felt  _ natural.  _ Normal. Like they hadn’t just met that night. It felt  _ real.  _

“Just let them say their goodbyes,” Josie scolded. “It was nice meeting you two. We’ll probably be seeing you around.” The girl winked and nudged Veronica, urging the girl to move from the others. 

“Yes, it was a pleasure. See you  _ soon,”  _ Veronica smiled. Cheryl’s friends walked off, leaving the duo and Fangs.

“Okay, I guess I’m gone too,” Fangs smiled, punching his step sister’s shoulder lightly. ‘Nice seeing you, Cheryl.”

“You too,” the redhead responded, turning back to the pinkette. “Alone at last.” Cheryl smiled as Toni’s cheeks flushed slightly pink. The bashfulness of the confident girl in front of her made the redhead’s heart hammer in her chest.

“I wanna see you again.  _ Please _ tell me we’re going to see each other again.”

“We will and that’s a promise, Toni.”

The shorter girl engulfed her in a warm hug, “I’ll text you.”

“Please do.”

“Bye, Cher,” Toni said sadly, leaving her with a soft, lasting kiss.

They pulled away. “Bye, Toni,” Cheryl replied, dreamily.

“It seems as if someone had a great time tonight,” Veronica smirked, once Cheryl had entered their awaiting Uber. 

“I truly did, thank you for the invite,” Cheryl replied.

“I’m brilliant, what can I say,” Veronica mused.

“Betty should get sick more often,” Josie laughed and Veronica smacked her shoulder with mock shock.

“Josie…”

“I would have to agree,” Cheryl laughed.

Josie pointed at her with a smile, “See, Ronnie. She gets it.”

“Of course she gets it! She just got to make out with some hot biker chick for two hours,” Veronica huffed. 

The pair began to bicker slightly and Cheryl turned to look at the car window, observing the dark New York streets. She missed Toni and the feeling of her lips. She was missing something else too.

“My umbrella,” the redhead whined quietly, realizing she had forgotten the object due to Toni plaguing her every thought. 

Cheryl didn’t mind though. She had forgotten her umbrella, but had been given Toni’s number, a heavenly kiss on her lips, and a new found appreciation for Dua Lipa. 

The redhead began to listen to the British singer soon after the concert; every song reminded her of the pink haired beauty she could  _ not  _ wait to see again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and stream don't start now by dua lipa  
> @kingdomtopaz on twitter


End file.
